Currently, computers are used to perform a variety of tasks, including processing data and accessing a large amount of information or services from a remote location using conventional transmission media such as a telephone line. For example, an increasing number of individuals have internet access. Through the internet, users conduct business and obtain access to information in a variety of forms including audio and video. Similarly, other businesses provide a consumer with a direct connection to a particular business's server. This affords the consumer an opportunity to remote access services of the business.
In addition to processing data and accessing remote services, a computer is capable of supporting a variety of other devices. A computer can download information to or from another system which is directly coupled to the computer. Data from the other system can then be accessed and edited on the computer. For example, data from an external drive, personal digital assistant, or other device having storage capabilities can be transferred to the computer through a port on the computer.
Conventional telecommunications terminals send and receive audio signals. Such conventional telecommunications terminals also have a long useful life. Technology developed many years ago, such as rotary telecommunications terminals, can still be used to send and receive audio signals. Some telecommunications terminals are also capable of providing computing functions. For example, some telecommunications terminals allow a user to access certain online services. However, to use most of the data capabilities of conventional transmission media, an additional device is typically required. Therefore, a computer is frequently used to send or receive data over a telecommunications terminal line and carry out other complex processes.
Although conventional computer and phone systems function, these systems individually have drawbacks and are traditionally incompatible. As discussed above, the useful life of conventional telecommunications terminals should be relatively long. This long life is possible because the basic requirements for transmission of audio signals are relatively limited. Similarly, components which can interact with a conventional telecommunications terminal, such as a handset, are capable of interfacing with technology designed years before. In contrast, computers often have a very short life span and are rapidly replaced with incompatible new systems having faster, more powerful processors or greater memory. Moreover, components which can be coupled to computers change rapidly. Computers provide a wide variety of functions and can be adapted to support other devices, such as printers or modems. In comparison, telecommunications terminals are typically not adaptable to support new functions or devices. Finally, computers may be difficult for a user to comprehend, requiring experience and/or training to be useful. In contrast, conventional telecommunications terminals are simple, allowing most people to use a telecommunications terminal with little or no training.
The price of a computer is also a barrier to many individuals wishing to use computers. Partially as a result of this cost, there are relatively few computer systems purchased world wide. In contrast, telecommunications terminals are relatively low in cost and are present to a much greater degree throughout the world. Telecommunications terminals also have an additional drawback. State of the art transmission media often have very different requirements for communication than do traditional communication media. For example, some newer phone lines, such as ISDN lines, carry digital signals. Other conventional phone lines only carry analog signals. Conventional telecommunications terminals may be incapable of using one or the other of the transmission media discussed above.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for a providing the benefits of traditional telecommunications terminals, such as a long life span, and the advantages of a computer, such as communication with a variety of other devices and data processing capabilities. The present invention addresses such a need.